Software developers commonly utilize many different types of tools during the development of a software application. For example, software developers might utilize tools for editing source code and for compiling the source code into executable code. In addition to these tools, software developers might also utilize other types of utility programs to assist with the development of an application. For example, a developer might utilize a version control system (“VCS”) to manage changes made to the source code and other components of the application.
In addition to a VCS, software developers might also utilize various software development workflow systems to manage the workflow of program development. For example, a developer might utilize an issue tracking system to track issues (which might also be referred to as “defects” or “bugs”) within the program being developed. A developer might also utilize other software development workflow systems in conjunction with the development of a program.
Even using the various tools described above, the identification and resolution of issues present within software components can be an extremely difficult and often tabor-intensive process. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.